Southpaw
__notoc__ CLICK DAT GIF!!!! m e o w Dedication Me??? Wow. I'm greedy. Super''greedy. ''m e o w Contributors Moonwatcher (creator) Qibli (coder) m e o w Notes m e o w Appearance Southpaw is a light brown tabby she-cat; almost the color of desert sand. She has white markings on all four paws, and white fur goes halfway up her front legs. She has more white fur on her belly and chest, as well as the tip of her tail and around her right eye. Her eyes are blue, which is a rather common color, other than green. She sometimes gets eye strain, because her eyesight isn't exactly the greatest. However, this does not stop her from hunting and doing other everyday duties/activities. Southpaw is also not exactly skinny. She's just slightly chubby. And you'd think: "oh, but that doesn't mean she's not fast!" Well, that's somewhat true. Southpaw is a fast runner, but only when she needs to be. m e o w Personality Southpaw Isn't exactly the nicest cat around. In fact, some may consider her evil. Yeah. You heard me right. Evil. She does have an enormous friend group of at least five she-cats, including herself, in all modern clans (with the exception of SkyClan). You'd probably assume that she's an Extrovert, telling by all her friends, but no. Southpaw is an Introvert, and there's no mistaking that. m e o w Abilities m e o w Traits m e o w History It was a mild day in late greenleaf. Winter could be out chasing birds in the garden, but no. Today she was having kits. Her first litter, in fact. Her Twoleg owners had taken her to a small twoleg nest type of place, which was so white on the inside that Winter’s eyes hurt. She waited with her twolegs in this odd-smelling room for what seemed like an entire moon before anything interesting happened. It turned out that this “interesting” thing was just a fly. More time passed, and Winter could feel her kits moving. Then, the door opened and a twoleg dressed in all white came in with some sort of board in his hand. The twoleg dressed in white said something, and Winter's twolegs nodded. One hour later . . . Winter groomed her kits. They were both tabbies. One was a sort of sandy-colored tabby while the other was light gray. She still hadn't given them names. But did that really matter? Winter knew her twolegs would give them dumb names such as Fluffball, Socks, or Soap. She continued to groom her kits. m e o w Relationships Feel free to add your character to relationships, but try to keep it to sonas, altsonas, and WindClan cats. Also try to make sure that they fit in with the modern Warriors timeline. Clan Kin Friends Other m e o w Beliefs m e o w Likes m e o w Dislikes m e o w Strengths m e o w Weaknesses m e o w Family Tree m e o w Quotes m e o w Trivia *Southpaw is a term in baseball for a left-handed pitcher. *Yes, I am ambidextrous. **Ambidextrous = able to write with both hands *m e o w *Southpaw has ADD, which is a shortened version of ADHD m e o w Gallery //yeets photos// Southpaw.png|by me on cartoonizemypet.com 26f0487f-0365-48c7-a747-8fd43ad4829c.png|base is by Dew. 35494_p56aV5DQ.png|from Picrew 3F6780BC-A8CB-4E5F-ABB3-7B47CDEED637.jpeg|by Moonwing! Ty! Southpaw-background.jpg|background 80'sInspiredSunset.gif|aesthetic SkyThing.gif|gif m e o w Extras This is a joke section, so don't take any of it seriously. Am I crazy? Yes. No. Maybe so. I don't know. Shut up I'm trying to eat my donut. My dad is listening to Rush. What do I do? Listen to Rush with him. Lock myself in my room. Take his phone away from him and start listening to something else. Screech. Punch him 'cuz why not. I'm sitting in a chair (good to know). Other. m e o w Characters m e o w More Extras m e o w Miscellaneous m e o w {| Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Apprentices Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Moonwatcher908) Category:Former Outsiders Category:Evil Category:Mature Content